Romeo y Julieta
by CaroPrivatto
Summary: AU. Y cuando sus ojos se encontraban, sabían que no tenían nada que envidiarle a Romeo y Julieta.


**_Disclaimer: Personajes, historia, escenarios y todo lo remotamente original le pertenece a la fantástica S. Collins. Todo lo demás es producto de mi imaginación completamente aburrida._**

**_Las frases entre comillas son obra de Shakespeare._**

* * *

Romeo y Julieta

_ "Amor es fuego aventado por el aura de un suspiro, fuego que arde y centellea en los ojos del amante, o más bien es torrente desbordado que las lágrimas acrecen, qué más podré decir de él... diré que es locura sabia, hiel que emponzoña una dulzura embriagadora".__** Shakespeare**__._

Y cuando sus ojos se encontraban, sabían que no tenían nada que envidiarle a Romeo y Julieta.

El mar le dejó un gusto amargo en la boca. Después de mirarlo detenidamente por más de dos minutos Katniss localizó el rostro que había estado intentando recordar. Peeta Mellark tiene los ojos del mar. En seguida se regañó a si misma.

¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

Peeta Mellark le clavaba los ojos en el mismo instante en que ella entraba a una habitación. Lo ignoraba de todas formas, pero más difícil de ignorar era la tentación de mirarlo que se apoderaba de ella. Sin embargo cuando se armaba de valor (o dejaba caer sus murallas internas) y lo observaba, él desviaba la mirada tan rápidamente que ella solo distinguía un borrón azulado.

Peeta Mellark era insistente, mas Katniss no le molestaba. Por el contrario, había creado varios juegos sobre ello. Contaba la cantidad de veces que él la miraba, cuanto tiempo lo hacía y cuantas veces ella lo agarraba desprevenido y lo atrapaba con sus ojos fijos en ella. En todas las ocasiones el número la hacía sonrojar.

_"El amor de los jóvenes no está en el corazón, sino en los ojos"._

El primer día que soñó con sus ojos azules se sorprendió. No hacía ni un día que había besado a Gale y su mente había repetido esa escena hasta el cansancio. Se levantó, tomó agua y se volvió a acostar con el corazón saltando en su garganta. Ese había sido su primer beso y estaba completamente nerviosa por el día que le esperaba a continuación. No vería a Gale hasta después de la escuela cuando él la pasara a buscar, como habían quedado. Pero cuando sus labios se tropezaron otra vez ella no sintió el aire caliente que exhalaba de su boca, ni sus manos que se ajustaron a sus cintura para levantarla levemente del suelo, ni vio su sonrisa ensanchándose al separarse. Katniss sintió los ojos azules clavados en su nuca, y un fuerte escalofrío se escurrió por su columna vertebral, erizándole el bello. No se atrevió a buscarlo. Solo continuó su camino, haciéndose más pequeña con cada paso y dejándose arrastrar por el peso de la mano de Gale entrelazada con la suya. Al día siguiente se despertó con la determinación en la punta de su lengua.

"Yo no me quiero casar, ni quiero tener hijos", le gritó prácticamente a Gale.

"Lo sé, Catnip. Me lo dejaste muy en claro cuando éramos chicos", le respondió después de largar una profunda carcajada. _Pero él si quería._

Luego de 10 años y 3 propuestas fallidas de casamiento Gale retiró su ropa del armario y ni siquiera dejó una nota de despedida.

Ella ya lo sabía. Sabía que él quería una familia y que intentaría lo imposible para hacerla camiar de opinión. También sabía que ella no iba a ceder y que él terminaría abandonándola de una día para el otro. Katniss no dijo nada en todos esos años que estuvieron juntos. Juraría que ni un "te amo" se le había escapado de sus labios. Solo una lágrima en esos dos minutos en los que contemplaba el mar.

Los ojos de Peeta Mellark se volvieron a clavar en ella después de 10 años, y ella le permitió que recorriera su cuerpo mientras fingía detenerse a mirar una torta en la esquina de la panadería.

El distrito 12 se había despertado con el portazo que dio Gale al salir de casa. Como cualquier pueblo, la noticia había corrido como una chispa entre el polvo de carbón que cubría cada rincón del suelo.

Sus ojos la miraban con nostalgia y un poquito de anhelo, diferente del asombro, curiosidad y pena que el resto reflejaba en sus rostros.

_"Las palabras están llenas de falsedad o de arte; la mirada es el lenguaje del corazón"._

La segunda vez que soñó con su mirada se despertó sin aliento. Pensó en el ruido que aún repercutía por toda la casa y creyó que provenía desde su pecho… desde su corazón. Se sintió sola y confundida y las dos horas que faltaban para amanecer le parecieron horripilantemente eternas.

Peeta la saludó con un tembloroso "hola" por detrás del mostrador de la panadería y Katniss solo pudo pensar que su voz era más hermosa que sus ojos. Desde ese momento se juró hacer todo lo que esté a su alcance para no dejar de escucharla. Pero a Peeta le gustaba mirar a Katniss y eso iba bien con ella porque nunca había sido buena con las palabras, y mucho menos con los sentimientos.

Ella podía adivinar lo que él quería decir solo con mirarlo y a él le resultaba más confiable espiar en sus ojos para comprenderla. Después de todo, él conocía a la perfección todos sus rasgos.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraban sabían que no tenían nada que envidiarle a Romeo y Julieta.

Peeta le propuso casamiento el día en que se enteraron que su segundo hijo vendría al mundo, alegando que la premisa de su utópico estandarte quedaba en una posición mucho más abajo que los gusanos.

Katniss levantó su vista de sus manos y la fijó en sus magníficas esferas azules. Le dijo con el sentimiento inundándole los sentidos "te amo" y supo que todo el tiempo que había esperado para decirlo había valido la pena solo para ver la sonrisa que irradiaba en su rostro. Katniss solo pudo pensar que su sonrisa era incluso más hermosa que su voz y sus ojos.

Cuando Peeta murió Katniss no pudo seguir viviendo en la misma casa que había compartido con él por más de 50 años. Con demasiada facilidad se olvidó de su aroma y del gusto de sus panes. Su hijo menor quiso que se quedara a vivir con él y su familia, pero a ella le producía mucho dolor mirarlo a los ojos, pues era muy parecido a su padre. Logró mudarse de distrito y para cuando cumplió los 85 años ya no extrañaba el bosque.

_"El amor no mira con los ojos, sino con el alma"_

La última vez que Katniss soñó con los ojos de Peeta Mellark se levantó con mucha sed. Creyó que contemplar el mar le quitaría la sal de la garganta, pero el mar se le antojó amargo. Luego de dos minutos en que no pudo quitarle la vista de encima, su mente le proporcionó el rostro que había estado intentando recordar. Peeta Mellark tiene los ojos del mar.

¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

Ante esta revelación cerró sus párpados muy fuertemente luchando para que el recuerdo de sus ojos no se esfumara. Pero Peeta no pudo sostenerle la mirada y ladeó su cara para que ella no pudiera ver su sonrisa. Sin éxito. Katniss sintió que se quedaba ciega sin su mirada y corrió para obligarlo a mirarla. Quería decirle tantas cosas que tuvo que pensar dos segundos para darse cuenta cuál era lo más importante. "Te amo" le dijo simplemente y supo que eso le debería haber dicho hace tanto tiempo atrás. Peeta le sonrió y sellaron sus labios con un tierno beso. De esos que no parecen de este mundo. Al separarse, y cuando sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, tuvieron la certeza de que Shakespeare se había inspirado en ellos para escribir Romeo y Julieta.

* * *

Hacía calor en el bar, no recuerdo cuando fue

Estaba sentado en la barra y ahí me la encontré

Llevaba un cartel pegado en la frente

Se busca perrito caliente que me quiera ciegamente

Usaba perfume caro, vestía de Goldpierre

Llevaba diez días llorando y apenas sin comer

Contaba que el amor la estaba matando

Decía que un hombre no sabía tratar a una mujer

Y mira chica, si buscas un chico para siempre

Que ni beba ni fume y ni le guste la música estridente

Que sólo piense en ti, que muera por tu amor

**Te digo que romeo y Julieta no eran de este planeta**

De la barra de ése bar ella volvió a llorar

Se había creído la historia de Julieta y Romeo

Le dije chica verás, si te sirve de consuelo

Yo busco perrita caliente que me quiera locamente

Yo busco perrita caliente que me quiera locamente

Yo busco perrita caliente que me quiera locamente

**Te digo que Romeo y Julieta no eran de este planeta**

* * *

"Romeo y Julieta" by Jarabe de Palo.


End file.
